


The Song of the Sea

by peachsticks



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsticks/pseuds/peachsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Fortune has always had a strong bond with the sea - tonight she shares this bond with someone who truly understands the ocean's call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of the Sea

Were her hands shaking?

The bright, full moon cast a wonderous silver glow across the sea. Even the sand beneath her bare feet shimmered in the soft light. Fortune felt at home as she stepped forward into the cool waters rushing forth.

It certainly wasn't fear causing the jitteriness in her hands.

She stopped wading in when the water level reached her waist. The waves almost tickled as they rolled past her, bouncing over one another on their way to shore. Ahead of her, the break between sea and sky was almost indistinguishable, signifying it was the deepest part of the night. The expanse before her always gave her a sense of freedom as it did a feeling of being embraced completely. The darkened ocean knew her more intimately than any other and she in return understood its mysterious pulls and turbulent moods.

Sarah leaned her head back and allowed her body to follow, floating with ease on the water's surface. Staring up at the twinkling stars and radiant moon, she mulled over her decision once more; the one she'd made to share some of her most private moments with another, to allow them to see past the charismatic persona and into the core of her being.

A quiet splash signaled her arrival.

Fortune tilted her head to one side and smiled at Nami. Electric blue eyes met hers and a smile spread across the tidecaller's face in return. Whatever slight worry she had before was soothed away and a wave of warmth washed over her. She had finally found someone who did not question her bond with the ocean. It was all there in that look, that smile.

She was no longer alone.

Nami floated closer to her and began humming softly, delicate notes dancing in the air between them. Fortune found herself captivated by the sweet sounds spilling forth from those still smiling lips. She reached out and entwined her fingers with Nami's, admiring the luminescent smooth scales under the moonlight as wisps of the melody sailed across her skin, conveying with music what words simply could not.


End file.
